Field
The present invention relates to a security drone that can move within a predetermined area, detect data within the predetermined area, identify potential hazards based on the detected data, and transmit alerts when a potential hazard is identified.
Description of the Related Art
Security systems have been in use for some time. Such systems may aid in safeguarding the lives of people and their property. Original security systems included an alarm and a sensor such as a motion sensor or a sensor capable of detecting when a door or a window has been opened. In response to the signal detecting an event, the alarm of the security system would sound. The hope was that the alarm would scare off an intruder or at least alert neighbors so that they could call the authorities.
Security system technology has advanced along with most other technologies. For example, security systems can now transmit an alert to authorities if a particular sensor is triggered. Furthermore, more and more security systems are now using cameras. The cameras are located in a specific location and may stream image data as it is detected. However, such cameras are fixed in their location and thus may be unable to detect image data corresponding to an entire area.